


【烈娜】艳遇

by Lesnerides



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesnerides/pseuds/Lesnerides
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	【烈娜】艳遇

私设灿烈比克里斯大一岁

如果老师们看到这一幕，朴灿烈大概再也不是他们眼里的成绩好的乖乖仔了。拳头重重砸在对方鼻梁，鲜红的血液沾上修长而秀气的手指，他伸出干净的另一只手拉起扶着墙的男孩，微不可见地皱了眉头，“喂，你还好吧？”  
男孩一只手捂着胃部，抬起脸望向他，细碎的中长发凌乱地挡住大半张脸，能看出是男生，但也惊人的漂亮。英气的剑眉和圆溜溜的眼睛，露出尖细的下巴，酒醉成这样也没有半点狼狈。  
不知有意还是无意，他的手指用力地抓住朴灿烈的手，拉起来时男孩顺势靠到他的身上。  
朴灿烈还思考了一下，如果对方要跟他走怎么办，男孩长得太容易招惹麻烦了。但他也做不到冷眼看对方被人骚扰，说起来还是道德感太高。小巷里路过的人不多，他要是不插手，对方指不定就被侵.犯。

吴亦凡缓了几秒抬起头说谢谢我没事，挣扎着要他放开自己站，松开不到半秒头晕脑胀天旋地转又跌回对方身上，这下是跳进黄河也说不清了。  
朴灿烈倒是镇定，很绅士地问他要不要帮忙打车，或者送他回家。  
大概是确定了朴灿烈是个好人，他再次道了谢。吴亦凡住得不远，他们走路回去，一路上酒劲慢慢上来，意识半清半醒，朴灿烈扶一个一米七几的男生还是很累的，等到他家门口，两个人都出了一身汗。吴亦凡在包里摸索了一会儿，没找到钥匙，气呼呼地把包塞到朴灿烈手里，搂着他的腰不放。他的意识已经完全不清醒了。  
朴灿烈一手搂着吴亦凡防止他摔倒，艰难地从包里摸出钥匙。  
屋里灯光是舒适的暖黄色，很明显是个单身公寓，家具也没有多少，显得格外空旷。朴灿烈把人放到沙发上，帮他把鞋子脱了、包、外套和饰品一一摘掉。费了不少劲，他发泄般捏了捏对方迷糊的脸，“喝杯水不过分吧，你家水在哪里啊？”  
吴亦凡掀起眼皮看了一眼，神志不清地含糊道：“厨房有杯子，水在冰箱。”  
朴灿烈摸着冰凉的矿泉水，看了一眼躺在沙发上的人，任命地去厨房翻找了一会儿，洗干净水壶烧水。水蒸气顶着盖子，叮的一声，朴灿烈调出一杯温水递给他。  
醉酒的人总是特别渴水，水温合适，吴亦凡灌了大半杯，嘴角还沾着水渍。  
男孩不仅漂亮，还带着点不符年纪的幼稚呆萌。朴灿烈伸手越过他拿起外套，被白嫩的手指握住手腕，男孩半抬着头，睁大眼睛望向他，“别走。”  
他到底知不知道自己这样多诱人，湿润的嘴唇微张，看起来像在索吻，要人粗暴地对待他，为他的嘴唇染上玫瑰色。他大概是懂的，世界上哪有那么多美而不自知。朴灿烈的喉结滚动，他自认为不是什么圣人，理智却还是让他问了一句，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
吴亦凡用力攥紧他的手腕。

黑色的外套落到地板，朴灿烈把人按在沙发上，狠狠地吻向他的嘴唇。唇齿交缠出水声，不知道亲了多久，吴亦凡觉得自己要窒息了，他推了推朴灿烈，发现自己浑身都软了，使不上一点力气。  
朴灿烈却感觉到了，舌头退出来时温柔地含住他的嘴唇吮吸，手捏了捏吴亦凡的腰，凑到他耳边低声说，“要记得换气啊，小笨蛋。”  
吴亦凡喘着气，耳朵泛红，嘴唇红艳，像一朵待人采摘的红玫瑰。  
他主动地凑上去吻对方，手指灵活地往下摸索，想要解开朴灿烈的皮带。可是他喝醉了，折腾了好一会都没弄开，听到对方的闷笑声。心里羞恼得不行，他自以为怒气腾腾地瞪人，在朴灿烈眼里却是水光潋滟暗送秋波，狐狸精，朴灿烈一用力托起他的屁股抱起来，听到一声惊呼，和一双腿勾紧他的腰。他亲了亲吴亦凡的侧脸，调笑道，“醉酒的小朋友好性急。”

吴亦凡躺在柔软的床上，被朴灿烈亲得迷迷糊糊，浑身酥软。衣服被一件件剥掉，散落在地板。  
朴灿烈的手掌滑过的地方留下一串暧昧的红，他结束了缠绵的亲吻，让吴亦凡翻过去躺着，吴亦凡小声抱怨像小狗，却还是乖乖听话了。朴灿烈的唇舌舔舐着吴亦凡的腰窝，引得他一阵颤栗，小声的呻吟，“摸摸我。”  
朴灿烈从顺如流地抚摸过去，手里的性器硬得流水，尺寸也颇为可观。他上下撸动几下便放开，修长的手指塞入吴亦凡后穴，听到了一声闷哼。朴灿烈不喜欢强制那一套，简直看不得人家难受，又低下头去勾他的唇舌，纠缠出一条条银丝。  
“桌子上有乳液…”  
朴灿烈抽出手指时又感受到紧致的吸附，性器涨大几分，还是忍耐着去拿润滑物。一个英文牌子，看包装还蛮贵的，他分神想了一下，又惊异于自己居然在这种时候想这些。按了几泵抹在手上，抹到吴亦凡嫣红的穴口。手指进得顺畅许多，他开始慢慢抽插。  
吴亦凡一开始觉得涨，随着抽插感受到些痒麻，手指慢慢地增加，却进不到深处，里面一片空虚。他主动抬起屁股去咬紧手指，想要深一点。身上一层细密的汗，手指抚摸上朴灿烈的性器，嘴里的声音是从未有过的娇媚，“换这个来。”  
朴灿烈拉开他修长笔直的双腿，扶住性器对准暗自翁合的小穴，那里一片泥泞，第一次性器往上滑了，第二次才插进去。相比手指，性器还是太大，直接的肉贴肉也格外刺激。穴肉湿漉地绞紧他，他慢慢地推进，两个人都忍不住喘息。可能才进了一半，他抽出来一点，紧致软嫩的地方又吸附着他，继续往里推，又感受到一阵排挤。朴灿烈俯下身，附在吴亦凡的耳边说下流话，对方的后穴突然一紧又放松下来，朴灿烈用力一顶到深处。  
后来是满室的呻吟和喘息，以及缴械时的闷哼。吴亦凡闭着眼躺在床上，乳白色的液体从后穴流出，失禁般的感觉。  
朴灿烈凑过来吻他，抱他去清理，用手指帮他把精液勾出来，摸到他红肿的后穴，还好没受伤。热水洒在光裸的皮肤，蒸出一层绯色，吴亦凡没忍住呻吟了几声，两个人在浴室里又来了一次。  
再出来时已经凌晨三点多，用浴巾裹住吴亦凡，半抱半推地推到床上，帮他吹干头发。

吴亦凡下意识地摸摸身边，还有对方的余温。抬手捂住额头，回想昨晚醉酒做的荒唐事，光裸的身体上布满暧昧的红痕，还好没在特别明显的地方，啊——头疼，他自暴自弃地躺在床上。  
还是空虚的胃催促他下床，他看了看手机，已经下午一点，光透过黄色的窗帘，仿佛给室内布上一层滤镜。他从地上一件一件捡起衣服，腿微微打颤，美得像一帧帧电影画面。  
朴灿烈端着水杯，斜靠在门边笑着看他，“你再不醒我准备叫你了。”  
吴亦凡接过水喝了一口，慢吞吞地说哦。  
朴灿烈好像不介意冷淡的态度，仍是笑眯眯的，“未经过你允许就用了厨房，希望不要介意，不过你冰箱里没什么材料，简单的熬了份粥。你的腿还好吗？”  
吴亦凡走路的身影顿时一僵，现在赶人好像拔吊无情的渣男，况且他还不是进入的那个，脑子里的思绪糊成一团，干脆都不想。于是他做深呼吸缓和语气，“没事。”

粥熬得软糯可口，咸淡适宜，吴亦凡开口夸赞对方，试图缓和气氛。  
“不是我自夸，吃过我做的饭的人都说好吃。”朴灿烈得意地说，笑容意气风发。  
吴亦凡看着他的笑愣愣的，“什么其他人？”  
说完后意识到这话说得过界了，不知道说什么补救，两个人尴尬地低下头沉默吃饭。  
走的时候不咸不淡地礼貌告别。  
吴亦凡正躺在阳台的躺椅上晒阳光，突然听见门铃声。他妈妈明天的飞机，中午才到，他从猫眼里看出去，是脸有点红的朴灿烈，额头还带着细细的汗珠。吴亦凡打开一条门缝，眼睛圆溜溜地盯着人看，“掉东西了吗？”  
不是，朴灿烈笑了笑，把刚买的药递过去，“里面有些药，可以消炎和消肿，会好得快一些。”  
吴亦凡脸红地接过来，“知道了，谢谢。”  
“我看你家里没什么生活气息，猜你是新搬过来，对这边不太熟，所以才、”  
朴灿烈话没说完，被嘭的关门声打断。他心虚地摸摸鼻子，昨晚太狠了？最后他看起来也挺舒服的嘛，男孩脾气有点大喔。

李女士和吴亦凡简单地吃完午饭，叮嘱他自己在国内要注意的事情，带他去新学校注册。教务处主任是李女士的旧友，盖了章办妥手续又夸赞一番吴亦凡，全挑好看的遗传，高大帅气，玉树临风。

主任是朴灿烈的班主任和语文老师，课代表朴灿烈同学过来拿试卷。看到杵在一旁的小帅哥，像是他下午打算去探望的人。两个人目光对视，眼里都是吃惊。  
主任对自己的学生使唤起来毫不手软，把试卷递给朴灿烈看时间还够，让他顺路带新学弟去找他的班主任。出了门吴亦凡便不再隐藏情绪，脸上都是不情不愿，“你告诉在哪里我可以自己过去。”  
朴灿烈抱着厚重的试卷，却好像不累一样跟在后头，“我们学校布局有点乱。对了，我叫朴灿烈，你叫什么名字？”  
吴亦凡停下来等了一下，“吴亦凡。”

FIN.


End file.
